secretrebelsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Zeminec
"No, I'm not like you. Not anymore. I've made this my home, I've spent years here, learning the culture, mastering my powers, and just trying to fit in. I'm not an astronaut, I'm not human- hell, I'm not even Eric Falley. I've been reborn here, as the Zeminec!" -Eric, as he speaks to the Rebels at the Zem Games Overview Eric Fally, The Zeminec, was an astronaut who by chance came in contact with two alien races- the Ymacs and the Zeminecs- after the death of his friends. After a few days of thinking, Eric decided to stay with the Zeminecs, feeling as if he didn't really have a lot to go back to on Earth, anyway. Eric has had several encounters with the Rebels, often helping them in their battles against evil, he considers them all great friends of his, and is always happy to help them in their struggles. He currently lives on planet Zem, but makes often trips to Earth, although it's rarely for vacation. Before S.E.C.R.E.T. Eric was the leading commander of his astronaut crew, the team consisting of six people, including himself. They were studying a wormhole, as their scientists believed it was the key to unlocking the creation of a time travel machine. After a few weeks of studies, the wormhole started to go crazy, It's pull reaching much further than expected. It swallowed up the ship, and the team was sent flying around helplessly out of control in the thing for what seemed like hours. Finally they were spit out, as they ended up on another part of the universe, just outside of a planet's atmosphere. They tried their best to navigate the now horribly damaged ship to the planet, which ended in it crashing dead center in what seemed like some sort of military facility. This planet was known as Ymac. The residents there weren't too kind or understand towards the astronaut's situation, as they quickly took hostile measures. They tried to escape, seeing how they were outnumbered, but seemingly only Eric had escaped the deadly aliens alive (it was later revealed a fellow crew member had survived as well, due to his hidden powers.). With several cuts in his suit from the attacking Ymacs, Eric was losing oxygen rather quickly. After a bit of exploring, he discovered one of the Ymac's own spacesuits. Although it looks rather simple, it was a very complex device that studied the user's body and it's needs, and converted whatever the atmosphere outside into the type that the user would need to survive, as it all came in through a tiny glowing green hole located in the center of his waist. After acquiring the suit, he stole one of the base's ships, and fled the planet, without knowing where he was, or how to get back, Eric took the risk of traveling to the nearest planet to Ymac in search for help. Planet Zem. After explaining his story to the zeminecs, they were more than happy to help, as they tended for his wounds, gave him coordinates to his home planet, one they were very familiar with, thanks to the tv shows they often watched. They even explained their constant war with the ymacs, and a bit about their culture. What interested Eric the most was that supposedly everyone had their own hidden abilities locked away deep inside them. The zeminecs are just one of the alien races that have the knowledge to unlock these abilities, but anyone with enough will and 'inner strength' would also be able to do the same. Feeling as if he didn't have a lot to go back to on Earth, with his crew dead, the people who he felt were his family, Eric made the decision to stay on Zem. Release his abilities, and use them to bring his friend's merciless murderers to justice. It took him several months before he was able to release and control his abilities, and several more to master them. Three years later, at the start of S.E.C.R.E.T., he has become Zem's greatest warrior.